Hay is commonly baled for storage and transportation. However, baled hay is quite large and heavy, and thus difficult to handle. To solve this problem, conventional forklift devices are often used to load bales of hay onto the back of agricultural tractors or trucks. However, once these bales of hay are transported to their destination, they must then be unloaded using similar forklift equipment. This process can be very arduous and time consuming since it requires heavy machinery to both load and unload the hay.
It is therefore desirable to equip the transportation vehicle itself with a device that is capable of both loading and unloading large objects like the aforementioned bales of hay, so that use of standalone heavy machinery such as a forklift is not needed. Thus, there is a significant need for a device which makes transporting such large bales of hay easier and faster.